


This One Meeting

by AquaEclipse



Series: Hetalia: DiverCity Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, All the Countries | Nations (Hetalia), Authoress Breaks the Fourth Wall, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, De-Aged Nations, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, Drabble Collection, Driving on Left or Right, Fights, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, G20 Meeting, G7 Meeting, G8 MEETING, Gay, Gen, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insanity, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Meme, Memes, Minecraft, Occasional Romance, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Randomness, Rule of the Road, Social Issues, Song: Shut Up and Sleep With Me, Sports, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tea vs coffee, Twitter, World Meeting (Hetalia), based on an MMD, cantonese, debate, dodgeball - Freeform, mild romance, sorta crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Random drabbles about non-serious things that happened during InterNational Meetings. Sorta!Crackfic. Now accepting suggestions (this is not interactive). Rating leveled up  for possibly politically sensitive topics, death, ship tease and censored foul language. Part of DCAU on FFN. Also posted on FFN.





	1. Rule of the Road (300 words)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to a random drabble series that is about absolutely random incidents occurring during InterNational Meetings, ranging from between just two Nations, to G8/G-whatever meetings, to World Meetings. Remember that this is meant to be about non-serious events, so serious incidents like 9/11 will not appear here (that one deserves its own one-shot).  
> Note that World Meetings take place four times a year, once per season. G-whatever Meetings take place as per real life. Meetings between two Nations can take place anytime, anywhere.
> 
> Here are the rules for this story:  
> 1\. You can suggest ideas for the next chapter. Even if this is considered interactive, at least this won't be taken down here. LONG LIVE AO3!  
> 2\. Each 'drabble' has to have exactly 100x words, x being any positive integer. (This first chapter has exactly 300 words of content.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World has some serious issues about driving - doing it on the left or right side of the road.

There was this one World Meeting in mid-December when pretty much all the Nations were split into two factions of sorts. One side consisted of India, Bangladesh, Indonesia, Pakistan, Malaysia, Thailand, Kenya, Tanzania, Uganda, South Africa, Seychelles, Mauritius, Australia, New Zealand, Bahamas, Jamaica, Saint Lucia, Ireland, Cyprus, Northern Cyprus, England and some others. Also on this side, despite the time of the year, Hong Kong had teamed up with Japan. And his rival Singapore, because they _do_ have something in common (a _lot_ of somethings, to be exact, but this isn't important).

On the other side was pretty much everyone else in the World. This included all the other members of the G8, China and Taiwan (who have also teamed up for once), the majority of Central and South America, the Nordics, most (if not all) of the EU, the rest of Africa and…yeah, the majority of the World.

For some reason, _someone_ brought up the topic of the rule of the road, for whatever reasons that no one remembers _at all_.

"Well, of course, there are the ones that drive on the left side of the road, and the ones that drive on the _opposite-of-left_ side of the road," someone snarked.

"Dude, don't you mean, the _right_ side of the road?" someone asked back. Knowing their phrasing, it's probably Mr. Hyperpower.

The majority of the _Left_ 'faction' rolled their eyes. "Nope!"

This World Meeting ended up with England and France getting into a _massive_ fight (again, as usual) because of course they do (I mean, even the _aliens_ ship it!), the North American Brothers getting into a roast battle with the SAR Brothers (despite their close friendship), Germany trying to get everyone to calm down and ending up _joining in on the fighting_ …and nothing getting actually done, as usual.


	2. Hetacraft (500 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nations play Minecraft. Hilarity ensues.  
> Temporary crossover with Minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of Minecraft is up to date to 1.13, in case anyone is reading this from living under a rock despite being a 'Crafter or reading this after future updates (probably the latter). I am also writing about Java Edition (PC Edition for pre-1.13 users), even though I play on Bedrock (Pocket) Edition, so sorry if I got anything off.

Then there was this World Meeting when everyone played Minecraft. Seriously.

Alright, at first, South Korea tried to claim that "Minecraft was invented in Korea, _da-ze_!" Don't worry, Sweden made him faint, so _he_ didn't get to play.

At that point, not that many Nations _themselves_ knew how to play the game. The ones that _did_ , however, included Sweden (obviously), America (because Microsoft bought it), Japan (gamer, right?), Hong Kong, _all_ the other Nordics, Prussia (because it's awesome, duh) and surprisingly, _England_.

Or, not _that_ surprising, because I know of several famous Minecraft YouTubers who are British. Famous, as in has-at-least-one-YouTube-play-button famous. (I mean, 3/5 of the YouTubers that appeared in Season 1 Episode 6 of _Minecraft: Story Mode_ are Brits, so that _has_ to say something, right?)

Anyways, back to what happened.

They actually ended up creating an SMP (Survival Multiplayer) server for Nations only. This is kind of what happened during the first night…because the 'Crafter Pros didn't bother giving everyone else instructions on how to survive…but they were taught the controls. They're not _that_ mean.

* * *

_MakePastaNotWar blew up._

"Ve~ the green thing looked so sad and I was trying to hug it! Why~"

_NotANazi was impaled by drowned._

"Vhat the –"

_LlamasInTheAndes was slain by zombie._

_TheAwesomeMe was killed by magic._

"No fair! This is an un-awesome way to die!"

 _MongnanLord_ _fell from a high place._

_TeaAndScones drowned._

Even though he's a pro. Yeah. Because why the hell not.

_4EverNeutral suffocated in a wall._

_SorryFor911_ _was shot by skeleton._

Karma's a b***h, isn't it?

_LoTRKiwi was pricked to death._

Unfortunately, there is, so far, no such thing as a man-eating sheep in Minecraft, or it would be amazingly ironic. A hostile rabbit (the Killer Rabbit), however, _does_ exist.

_WTFNoTomatoes was slain by spider._

_NorthernConqueror: experienced kinetic energy._

_LandOfIceAndFire: wth it's just night 1_

_LandOfIceAndFire: u can't hv gone 2 the end yet_

_FjordsAndDippers: wait_

_LandOfIceAndFire: wait_

_NorthernConqueror was shot by FjordsAndDippers_

_JustWantsSunflowers was slain by Bcome1wMeBro._

_BauhiniaOfBusiness: wow_

After that, _JustWantsSunflowers_ respawned and hid in the nearest house/shack…which belonged to, obviously, someone else. Luckily, _DontStealMyYaoi_ didn't find out…until…

_NeighborhoodFriendlyHero wt r u doing here commie_

_JustWantsSunflowers_ ended up hiding in the corner farthest from the door. _DontStealMyYaoi_ was grinning like crazy while hiding at the top of a wooden birdhouse/treehouse nearby.

* * *

Some days (in Minecraft time) later, _JustWantsSunflowers_ found a home in a nearby _sunflower plains_ biome, the Bad Touch Trio and Awesome Trio (five Nations altogether) started the trolling (don't worry, nothing too bad), _DontStealMyYaoi_ was still shipping whatever she could and everyone else was dealing with some other business, like building a town. _MakePastaNotWar_ never _did_ get to make his pasta though – there is no pasta in vanilla Minecraft.

And by the time the Meeting was supposed to end, nothing got done, because that's the way it is.

Oh, and _BauhiniaOfBusiness_ posted the footage on YouTube, with the title _Inter-national Minecraft SMP: Noobs, Stalkers and Trolls_. That got millions of views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Mongnan, according to Wikipedia, is Korean for magnolia. It is North Korea's national flower.  
> 2-The leader of Iraq offered his sympathy for the victims killed in the 9/11 attacks…a few months after the attacks. He justified them at first, saying, to my disgust and horror, "the American cowboys are reaping the fruit of their crimes against humanity." His words, not mine. It makes me feel revolted to even copy and paste this quote onto the document, because I couldn't bear to type such unsympathetic words. (Then I kept pressing Enter until it disappeared into a page that I couldn't read when I was typing the rest of the story.)  
> 3-The (white-throated) dipper is the national bird of Norway.  
> 4-(FOR MINECRAFT NOOBS, MORE EXPERIENCED PLAYERS MAY SKIP) Vanilla Minecraft means Minecraft without mods – modifications. Mods can be used to add items and features to the game, make it easier/harder to play, etc. For example, OptiFine is for better graphics, Just Enough Items (JEI) – formerly Not Enough Items (NEI) – tells the player the crafting recipes, Biomes O'Plenty adds new biomes (natural environments, e.g. different types of oceans, plains, forests, etc.) to the game, and that's just three of the most well-known ones.


	3. The Great Debate (300 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea vs Coffee. Which side will prevail?

There was this one other World Meeting when _this_ debate/argument came up:

"Tea!"

"Coffee!"

"Tea!"

"Coffee!"

Yeah. The old, classic debate.

Pretty much all the North American Nations sided with Team Coffee. So did a chunk of Western and Central Europe, as well as about (maybe) half of South America (coffee seems to be the preferable option for the New World), the Philippines, the Nordics, South Korea, Lithuania, Poland, Bulgaria, Estonia, Thailand, Cameroon, Greece, etc.

Obviously, England, China and India were on the Tea side. So were the Slavic Trio (of siblings… _all three_ of them), Ireland, Kenya, Egypt, a handful of other African Nations (most of their results were unavailable), Pakistan, Indonesia, Saudi Arabia and a chunk of Central Asia. Plus Taiwan, Vietnam, Japan, Hungary (why are the major Yaoi Club members on this side?), Latvia, the major Oceania Brothers (only barely for Australia, though), etc.

Just a moment before the inevitable fight began, Hong Kong, who hadn't seemed to pick a side yet, popped up between the ones leading the two sides, holding up a cup of yuenyeung. Also known as milk tea mixed with coffee.

Yes, this exists. No, it's not a joke: as a HongKonger, I can rightfully vouch for its existence.

The Nations with a specific loyalty shared a glance of what almost seemed to be world peace…and sprang. Then Malaysia picked up the drink for a sip after it was dropped.

Since there were Nations with super strength and massive numbers of Nations with specified allegiances on both sides, the SAR ended up in hospital.

And in later 'debates', fights against the sides usually involved him trying to stay out of the drama _at all costs_ , including outright _skipping the meetings_. Or if he _had_ to pick, tea, because yuenyeung is 70% milk tea anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which side are YOU on?


	4. Suspicion (200 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unofficial G8 Meeting during the Cuban Missile Crisis of all times means...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild romance.

This time, it's _not_ a World Meeting.

In fact, it's a G8 Meeting before these governments decided to band together to form the G8 (I did my research).

So an _unofficial_ G8 Meeting, but whatever.

It was during the Cuban Missile Crisis when this Meeting occurred, and the leading Nations of both sides of the Cold War were…let us just say that a massive, _massive_ fight could have broken out and gotten everyone else involved. Since the others _didn't_ want to get involved, guess what they did?

They dragged the two to some random room down the hallway and locked them in! ... _Somehow_. Don't ask.

And so the rest of the Meeting went on with considerably less drama than before the two 'superpowers' were…exiled from the Meeting room. By the end of the Meeting, pretty much everyone forgot that they were exiled in the first place. But then France went to check and…

The door was locked. Which is extremely un-cliché for a fictional work, since most fictional doors don't have locks and people tend to interrupt…uh…yeah. But there weren't the telltale sounds of said… _activities_ …from the room. In fact, there was only two sets of peaceful breathing heard from within…


	5. Pick on America Day (200 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shut up, and sleep with me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extremely mild adult themes and trolling.  
> Note: This was inspired by the video link below (without the spaces) and its comments section: www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmmC_4wIFtU  
> You're welcome.

One World Meeting just _had_ to fall on the unofficial Pick On America Day. Guess how the Nations reacted?

They reenacted _[MMD APH] Shut Up and Sleep With Me, America!_ by _kurabell_ , without knowing that this is a video online. _Complete with Austria and his flying piano._

Only America himself wasn't in on the plan, and no alternate versions of America were actually involved, because that isn't physically possible, even with magic.

As for everyone that didn't appear in the video themselves…

They filmed the thing. And sent the video to all the other Personifications via some texting app. Meanwhile, for the Personifications-only 'HetaTube', the video was on _Trending_ for _weeks_.

And let's just say that a certain girl called Marissa simply sat back, twirling the Mickey head charm on her necklace and grumbled, "Looks like I should be expectin' a load of immigrants from all over the world."

(Lewis choked on his coffee at this.)

And the one victim of all this, needless to say, was mortified. From that day on, he started carrying some non-lethal weapon (usually a taser or pepper spray) wherever he goes. And _someone_ had to endure sleeping on a couch for a whole month.


	6. Chicken (100 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2018 Inktober 5 - Chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hilarity.  
> Inspired by Big Marvel.

_Squeak squeak squeak, squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak…_

Any Imagine Dragons fan would be able to sing out, " _First thing's first, Imma say all the words inside my head…_ "

Yeah, in one G20 Meeting, America and South Korea teamed up…to perform _Believer_ by Imagine Dragons…using rubber chickens. _Complete with emotionless faces._

Okay, they failed at that before the first line was even over.

Then there's _Radioactive_. And some other songs.

 _And_ on top of that, England and China locking their totally-dead-inside gaze at each other, thinking the exact same thing: _where did I go wrong?_


	7. Spell (300 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2018 Inktober 4 - Spell.  
> De-Aged Nations. Adorableness and heartbreak ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Feels and foreign languages aplenty. If you speak these languages and find any mistakes, please feel free to correct me, and I apologize for butchering your language(s). Plus, I will be using the modern equivalent instead of the language at that time, because translators suck like that. Also, I mean it when I cross-translate using two to three online translators and basic phrase translation page-sites. All the language phrases not using the Latin alphabet are Romanized to make this easier for most of you. Plus a headcanon/ship on top of that.

No one was quite sure why and how it happened, but after lunch during one World Meeting, half the Nations were turned into _chibi_ s. Yeah, that's cliché and all, but it happened. Probably a messed up spell.

"Big brother Arthur~" England was tackled by a young blond child…no guesses who. No, not _that_ Who. The one I _am_ referring to is the one _not_ capitalized with a capital W.

" _Kon'nichiwa, ni-san, Chūgoku._ " China immediately scooped up the _chibi_ into a hug with a squeal of joy, because his little brother's adorable when he was a child and he _did_ miss the old days to an extent. **(Translation: Hello/Good Afternoon, Big Brother China.)**

And of course, a lot of cuteness ensued. Except for some of those that were _not_ (so) cute…more like heartbreaking, honestly.

" _Papa, s'il te plaît ne le laissez pas m'emmener!_ " Well, s**t, who put the poor kid back in the mode for _that_ war?" **(Translation: Please don't let him take me away!)**

" _Daniya?! Shvetsiya?! Mongoliya?! Tevtónskiy órd?! Pomogite mne, Bol'shaya Sestra!_ " And so there was a crazy game of Ring Around the Rosies – or rather, Ring Around the Meeting Table – going on while everyone else was trapped in adorableness and feels. **(Translation: Denmark? Sweden? Mongolia? Teutonic Order? Help me, Big Sister!)** Whoever that did this…looks like they de-aged _those_ four too. Oh and by Teutonic Order, he meant Teutonic Knights, or as of current day, Prussia, the King of Awesomeness.

Not many noticed _this_ interaction though…

" _Multum ... Vene me iam redisse._ " Wait, is that…Holy freaking Roman Empire?! And…is that _Chibitalia_?! **(Translation: My little Vene, I have returned.)**

"Ve~ _Santa Roma_!" And the hug! The kiss again! HOMG, THIS IS SO ADORABLE! HUNGARY-GIRL, THANK GOD YOU HAVE A CAMERA AT HAND! *insert intense fangirl squeal from the Authoress*


	8. Roasted (500 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets roasted. Hard. Plus the reactions.  
> This was written for 2018 Inktober 3 - Roasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Social issues, foul language, Cantonese (fortunately translated for you), a heavy accent and some second-degree burns (at the very least) – aka extremely mild/unintentional America bashing. For the last one though, I mean no offense whatsoever. Seriously, I love Al to bits, like quite a number of us do, but I just couldn't help myself.

_Spring Meeting, 2017_

"So, what are you doing to solve your housing problem?" He sighed internally. _Of course_ this had to be brought up…in a World Meeting. _Well, at least they're serious about this._

"My Boss has proposed using the land for country parks to build housing estates due to the housing problem, but to me, if you would pardon my language, that idea is a load of _laap saap_. It is possible for us to continue reclamation, but it will be harmful to our local marine life more than it already is."

Eventually, everyone else started throwing out ideas, a handful of them helpful, but mostly about as bad as that of Hong Kong's Boss at that time, so the poor SAR was nursing a headache while typing down every idea on his laptop (yes, even the s**ty ones – and he didn't get his monthly shipment of Vita drinks from Azzie… _sh*t, I'll have to remind her later_ )… And then there's _this_ suggestion:

"I say that you build a huge residential robot and let the homeless and the people living in those cramped apartments live there for a super low price!"

Insert sweatdrop. And a forehead slamming onto the Meeting table. For some of the others, face, meet palm.

_Nice to meet you, Face._

_Nice to meet you, Palm._

_Let's meet up sometime again in the future._

_Sure, as long as that idiot is still spouting bulls**t._

"Then where _dah_ f**k _shood_ I _poot_ _dah_ robot _ah_? ' _Reh-see-DEN-shoh_ ' _ees een_ your vo _cab_ u _r_ ary? _Lei hai bin gwai doh hok sik gah?_ _Ehn_ jus' be _cuz_ you are _dah_ pretty country (and a powerful one too) _does-un_ mean _dat_ you _haf duh_ smarts to go _wuf_ it to be _duh_ best country _ah_. Congratulation _ah_. You jus' _infentud_ _ay_ new _lehfo_ of 'not _fingking_ _dees_ s**t _froo_ '. You _zi-ho_?"

Translation for those that can't read a heavy Hong Kong/Cantonese accent: "Then where the f**k should I put the robot? 'Residential' is in your vocabulary? Where the hell did you learn that? And just because you are the pretty country (and a powerful one too) doesn't mean that you have the smarts to go with it to be the best country. Congratulations. You just invented a new level of 'not thinking this s**t through'. Are you proud of yourself?"

China spat out his tea and straight out laughed. How amusing it was to see his adopted little brother roast his personal economic rival like one of said rival's Thanksgiving/Christmas turkeys! Perhaps he needed some ice to cool down…which he would most certainly _not_ be providing. (And another eyebrow hair popped up on England's face…he didn't look too happy about the fact that his ex-ward had such an accent…especially when he was in a bad mood.)

Macau raised an eyebrow. His little brother managed to slip _that_ in? He would be surprised if anyone that doesn't speak Chinese fluently would get it. _And…looks like Tai gets it, heh? Hmm…looks like Singapore gets it too…no surprise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone for at least 2 weeks because of mid-years. I mean exams. Wish me luck!


	9. Drooling (100 Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North Italy falls asleep in a G8 Meeting. Germany reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SWEET, ALMOST-SUPER-FLUFFY GERITA!! Hope you enjoy it!

A G8 Meeting.

Chaos.

North Italy was taking a siesta in his seat, ignoring the pandemonium unfolding around him – a lot of attempted groping, shouting and even occasional destruction of property…plus a scarf, not quite knowing how to express its feelings.

There was clear liquid trickling down from the Italian's mouth, as well as the occasional soft "Ve~".

He looked so very relaxed…and adorable, but this was a _Meeting_.

He wiped the drool from his little Feli's face (despite the fact that North Italy was older). And there laid perfection.

Too bad it was a Meeting, indeed…

"Wake up, _Italien_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> AT LAST, I AM BACK! EXPECT IRREGULAR UPDATES - I have my second Uniform Tests of the school year next week. I've received and found some requests, so it'll definitely be slow, but I'll try my best to update more regularly. P.S. I hope you enjoyed the GerIta-based drabble!  
> (This was written for Inktober 2018 - #6: Drooling.)
> 
> Date of Writing: 6 October 2018  
> Date of Typing and Editing: 5 April 2019


	10. The International Dodgeball Tournament (200 Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu Dodgeball tournament takes place in the middle of a World Meeting. Pandemonium ensues, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating for two months, I was just…demotivated…and have several other projects to work on simultaneously. So I was trawling through an old writing notebook of mine, and found some notes that I was planning for another fic, but never acted on. As a result, this is spawned:

The answer remains forgotten to this day, to the question of _who decided that it was a good idea to bring several balls (no, not_ that _kind, we have far too many of_ those _in the sausage fest known as a world meeting) to play Dodgeball._

However, as we all know, things like this don't tend to end well:

China was the first to go down because he threw out his back. Again.

England was slightly confounded by the impromptu event but managed to survive. (He took down France himself).

North Italy just surrendered. His brother resorted to pelting tomatoes ( _where did_ those _come from?_ ), mainly at Spain (who was cool with it).

America…kind of went postal and eliminated half the game from the Meeting Room (playing field), but was knocked out by some random flying ball in an extremely anti-climatic moment.

Russia stood his ground. It took an enormous barrage of medicine balls from literally everyone else in the game teaming up to get rid of him to accomplish their goal…of eliminating him (duh!).

Ironically, Prussia was the last one standing in the whole thing.

Then the Meeting was left unmentioned for the most part. Like most other meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself have played a little dodgeball and 95% of my knowledge and experience is from either school or reading. I hope this keeps you satisfied for a while! Thanks for dropping by, and leave a review/comment while you’re here, please.


	11. Homophobic Twitter Users (100 Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunny from watching Canada memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm back early, but I was just watching some country meme vids on YouTube, and this came to be, on a whim.

You see, Canada is generally a very quiet individual, and not much attention is drawn to him. However, during a G7 follow-up meeting during late June 2015, one could see him practically rolling around on the meeting floor, laughing hysterically.

When he finally excused himself from laughing too hard, several Nations gathered around his screen, only to read several tweets from not-that-accepting Americans. ' _Gay marriage was just legalized in America. Moving to Canada_ ' was the general consensus of the messages.

Apparently, Canada had left his own message too. _I'm sorry, but YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Canadian. Please leave feedback.


End file.
